Hantise
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Une voix. Un sentiment. Un frôlement. Et ton souvenir qui me hante... OS Aokuro. Shonen Ai.


**Hello there !**

**Un petit OS, encore une fois sur kurobasu... Ouais, c'est mon fandom du moment. Et je ne vais pas me répéter, si vous suivez mes autres fics sur Trc, soyez patient, l'inspiration ne vient pas comme ça.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, comme disent nos amis anglais.**

**Béta: ma chère, merveilleuse, sublime, pertinente etc... Ju-chan !**

**Pairing: au grand malheur de ju-chan, c'est du Aokuro. Eh oui~**

**Note: uh... rien à déclarer, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Hantise**

* * *

- Tetsu. Tetsu. Oi, Tetsu, debout !

Kuroko ouvrit un œil... pour le refermer immédiatement. Il y avait trop de lumière. Grognant, il roula sur le côté, décidé à se rendormir. Mais tel un songe pressant, la voix revint.

- Tetsu. Réveilles toi, Tetsu !

- Tais-toi Aomine-kun... Grogna-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Tetsu...

Agacé, le bleuté rouvrit un œil. Cette fois-ci, la lumière du soleil ne viendrait pas lui agresser les yeux. Son corps était douloureux, courbaturé. Tetsuya poussa un soupir, et ouvrit le second œil. Son regard accrocha une ligne au sol. Ah. Forcément. Il avait repris cette mauvaise habitude de s'endormir contre le sol du gymnase. La fraîcheur du sol et sa rigidité n'étaient pas les meilleurs critères pour passer une bonne nuit. Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal de partout.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Avant, c'était lui qui réveillait Aomine quand celui-ci s'endormait par terre, ou en classe, dans une position inconfortable. C'était lui qui s'en occupait, lui qui lui reprochait de ne pas rentrer chez lui pour dormir dans son lit. Et là, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait passé la nuit couché sur le sol du gymnase, au mépris de ses propres conseils. Ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette devant lui, et il se mordit les lèvres.

- Va t'en. Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Un son qu'il reconnut comme étant un rire retentit, et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas lever la tête. Il savait ce qu'il verrait, s'il le faisait. Il verrait des jambes, longues, à la peau mat, puis un uniforme de basket, le chiffre 6... Puis il en viendrait au cou, et juste après à son sourire. Un si beau sourire. Et en remontant juste un peu, il rencontrerait son regard, clair et joyeux. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il une main dans les cheveux ?

Kuroko serra les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal, et se blottit en position fœtale. Il sentit ses ongles entamer ses paumes, et un liquide chaud couler. Pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentit n'était rien, par rapport à celle de son cœur. Un bruit de pas. Le fantôme tressaillit, et se recourba encore plus sur lui-même. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir le bout de ses chaussures, devant lui. Des chaussures de basket, usées par les entraînements.

- Tetsu. Souffla la voix de Daiki.

- Tais-toi...

Tetsuya sentit son cœur se serrer, sa gorge s'assécher, et il se maudit. Il se maudit d'être si faible en toutes circonstances, d'être impuissant face à lui, de toujours être aussi influençable. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher encore plus, et il se crispa, fermant désespérément les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre, afin de ne pas parler. Surtout, ne rien dire. Il sentit encore une fois la douleur -il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang. Mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'autre parte.

Bien sûr, autant rêver. Un froissement de tissu. Et un léger contact, aussi doux et prudent qu'un rêve. Comme une main qui se posait sur son épaule pour le réconforter. La gorge du jeune homme se noua, et il sentit toutes ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant, alors qu'il s'était retenu tout le long ?

- Tetsu. Fit d'un ton peiné la voix de son ami.

- Tais-toi. Pars de là. S'étrangla le jeune à mi-voix.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tetsu ?

Kuroko porta une main à sa bouche, se mordant de toutes ses forces. Il allait encore avoir mal. Il allait encore saigner. Tant pis. Tout lui semblait moins douloureux que de sentir son cœur se contracter de cette façon, comme si il voulait juste disparaître de sa poitrine. Ses yeux le brûlaient, sa gorge le brûlait, tout son corps le brûlait... Si seulement il pouvait s'en aller.

- S'il te plaît, Aomine-kun... Supplia-t-il doucement. Va-t-en. Laisses moi tranquille.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais le plus petit sentit clairement sa présence rassurante à ses côtés, comme s'il l'étreignait. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis que le goût du fer emplissait sa bouche, signe qu'il venait de rouvrir sa plaie à la lèvre.

- Aomine-kun... Souffla-t-il, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Je t'en prie.

Le lycéen sentit une goutte d'eau rouler sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Puis encore une. Il se maudit à nouveau. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter cela ? Simplement l'oublier. Oublier ces souvenirs douloureux. Oublier qu'un jour son camarade l'avait effectivement réveillé comme cela, et l'avait effectivement pris dans ses bras. Oublier qu'il avait essuyé ses larmes. Oublier que leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés, que leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées. Oublier que pendant plusieurs jours, semaines, mois... Ils s'étaient aimés. Oublier tout cela.

- Tu es à Toho, tu es heureux avec Momoi-san maintenant, nous avons changé. Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois. Alors s'il te plaît...

Sa voix s'éteignit, et il releva ses yeux désespérés et trempés de larmes vers la silhouette devant lui. Pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Un sanglot irrépressible le secoua à nouveau, et il replongea la tête dans ses genoux. L'eau continua à se mêler au sang par terre. Il sentit l'amertume de la déception s'insinuer en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait par le regarder. Pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Que cette illusion, que son souvenir, était partie. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un fil de douleur quand il termina.

- ...S'il te plaît, arrêtes de me hanter. Je deviens fou.

Il entendit vaguement la voix fantomatique du souvenir lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille, et il se laissa glisser contre le sol, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres en sang. Ces lèvres qu'il avait auparavant dévoré de baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Daiki.

* * *

Quand Kagami entra dans le gymnase, il trouva Kuroko en train de s'essuyer le visage avec une serviette. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et le rouge supposa qu'il venait de prendre une douche. Il le salua avec le sourire. Comme à son habitude, son ombre répondit d'un simple signe de tête, sans changer d'expression. L'as de Seirin saisit une balle, et la fit tourner sur son doigt. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vague.

À quoi pouvait-il penser ? Mystère. Jamais il ne déchiffrerait cet air éternellement neutre qu'arborait toujours son camarade. De toute façon, même s'il le faisait, cela ne lui ouvrirait pas le cœur du jeune homme pour autant. Malgré son envie de se rapprocher de lui. Il chassa Kuroko de ses pensées, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus joyeux. Se sentant soudain de bonne humeur, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Alors, tu n'as pas oublié que l'on va affronter Toho pour la deuxième fois ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

Il ne manqua pas le petit tressaillement de son ami, mais l'interpréta comme un signe d'excitation. En revanche il manqua l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans le regard de son ombre, il manqua ses poings qui se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent... Et Kuroko eut un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit-il.

Et tandis que sa lumière actuelle lui faisait un immense sourire, Tetsuya entendit la voix de cette illusion murmurer derrière lui, comme une songe. Son cœur se tordit une nouvelle fois. Oh, non, il n'avait pas oublié. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Voilà. C'était court, je sais, mais je n'y peux rien.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Faites moi signe si c'est le cas ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui cloche !**

**Les lecteurs et leurs avis sont importants pour tout fanficeur ! Laissez une trace de votre passage, même un seul petit mot "c'était bien" ou "j'aurais préféré que..." ! ;)**

**A vot' bon coeur, braves gens !**

**Bonne journée !**


End file.
